


Butler's Orders

by Goryuck



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Ending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goryuck/pseuds/Goryuck
Summary: Getting Naoto to fulfill her kinks is harder than concerts, at least to Rise. So when Naoto agrees to one particular kink, Rise is surprised; more so when Naoto REALLY gets into it.





	Butler's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Based on (http://sunbeam-sketch.tumblr.com/post/175830986973) this drawing done by artist sunbeam-sketch on tumblr.

On a cloudy night behind the walls of Yasogami High School, one of the classrooms from the first floor has its curtains tightly closed. Bare hints of light indicate the presence of life. Inside there are 2 individuals. One is sat down in the 4th chair of the middle row of chairs. The other is walking around the classroom.

Rise Kujikawa is the one sitting down, dressed in her normal winter school outfit. The normally perky girl is shivering slightly, her eyes trailing the other figure walking around her; a riding crop in the person’s hand, said person tapping it lightly on its free hand. No words are spoken as the person eventually comes to a halt next to her. Rise gulped as she looks up to see a pair of blue eyes peering at her. Naoto Shirogane clad in a butler outfit befitting of her.

“Master, I am here to deliver a swift, and upmost punishment for your regrettable actions earlier today.” Naoto spoke in her usual deep tone, but this time she seemed more uptight, stern; as if demanding authority. “You tried to fondle me in public, call me pet names, and worst of all; try to hold my hand.” As she spoke, Naoto slid the tip of the crop slowly around Rise’s neck.

Rise bit her lip, quivering slightly as she tries her best to hold back a moan at the chilling metallic sensation that runs around her neck. It might be cold, but its having quite the opposite effect on her. “This sort of behavior cannot be tolerated. As your butler-“Naoto leans over Rise’s ear “-I will have to show you a dire lesson in proper behavior.” Rise whimpered as Naoto kept speaking in that damn low seductive tone she knows she loves to hear.

Naoto pulled back the crop and slides it over Rise’s chin, gently pushing upwards for Rise to lift her head. Rise obediently follows, eyes locked onto the keen pair of deep blue orbs peering into her own. “For the next session, I will handle you in any way I see fit. You are not to question me, you are not to speak unless I allow it, and furthermore-” Rise swore Naoto grinned, if only slightly. “-You are not to give in. Do you understand?”

“I-“ SMACK. Rise flinched at the slight pain that came from Naoto’s crop lightly hitting her left hand.

“You did not listen.” Naoto whispered harshly “Do you understand?”

Vehemently, Rise nods, eyes gleaming with a hint of excitement and slight fear. “Good.” Naoto seems quite satisfied with the simple nod. “Now then, stand up and sit on the teacher’s desk.” Rise nods and does as told. She kindly lays her butt on the desk. Naoto walked up front and leaned on one of the front chairs, eyes never leaving Rise’s sight. “Remove your thigh-highs, shoes and jacket.”

Rise nods quietly, biting her lip as she does so. Her shoes go off easy, and slowly she pulls her thigh-highs off, leaving them on top of the shoes. Rise shivers at the faint wind brushing her exposed legs, and slowly removes her jacket, unbuttoning each button at a time. Once all unbuttoned, Rise pulls her jacket off and folds it nicely, dropping it next to her shoes. She’s left with her white turtleneck shirt, skirt and undergarments.   

“Very good.” Naoto nods seemingly satisfied. She walks up to the nervous idol. As she does so, she lets the crop slide around Rise’s neck softly “Now then. When you tried to hold my hand, did it occur to you that you did not ask me what I desired at the time? Hmm?“ she gazes upon Rise’s shaking form, teeth biting her lip, withholding a moan. “Did you not considered that perhaps-“ she whispers into Rise’s ear “-I wanted you to grab something else?” distracted by the crop and Naoto’s sensual deep tone, Rise failed to take into account Naoto’s free hand. The one that just slid its fingers on her back all the way down.

Rise let out a slight whimper, shaking vividly as Naoto stopped her finger trail just above her skirt. “Perhaps I wanted you to grab more personal parts of mine.” Naoto whispered as close as ever to Rise’s ear, admittedly enjoying the sensation of control she has over Rise in this situation. “I believe I should do the same for you to understand. Now-“Naoto takes a step back “Take off the remains of your clothes if you would.”

If there was a record for clothes coming off, Rise would certainly have the gold medal. Naoto had never seen anyone move as fast in that regard as Rise right now. Her turtleneck shirt was off in a snap along with her lacy pink bra, as so was her skirt, leaving Rise with only her underwear. Rise started pulling the very wet, lacy panties off, tossing them onto the pile. Naoto certainly didn't expect Rise to be so wet already but doesn’t see it as a bad thing.

Bear naked, Rise stood there blushing madly, her eyes expressing a lustful desire that Naoto woke up, her mouth pleading for her to get her off. To release her.

Naoto would, no doubt about that. But no sense in doing it so quickly. Rise teases her too much.

A little payback is in order. She’s going to get Rise to beg for release.

Naoto closed the distance between Rise and herself. Her hands slid over to Rise’s behind, firmly grabbing it. The gasp was more than enough for Naoto to press her lips on Rise’s neck, letting her tongue do the work.

It was no surprise that Rise grabbed her shoulders to hold herself tight, whimpering, little moans coming out of her lips as Naoto played with Rise’s behind and explored Rise’s neck with her lips and tongue, savoring the taste and moment. Hearing Rise’s voice cracking, giving in slowly helped matters.

Naoto slowly slid her hands upwards, fingers tracing Rise’s back. Her lips moved down, kissing Rise’s collarbone, sliding down to her chest. She felt Rise’s grip on her shoulders tighten, hearing Rise moan a little more, grunt and whimper, most likely unable to hold herself together. That only thrilled Naoto more as she reached Rise’s breasts, her hands stopping as she looks at Rise, a sly smirk on her lips.

“You like to fondle me when you are in dire need. But as I have just done, it seems the other way around if not quite your forte Master. You like to be in control, but today, I will show you the other side to dominance.” She ignores Rise’s vivid shaking as she leans her lips on her ear “ _Submission_.”

Rise’s eyes widened as Naoto spoke that word. So cold, yet so…so desirable. To be at Naoto’s mercy.

She wanted to deny it but being tied around her fingers right now has changed her mind rather quickly.

Why didn’t she do this before is a mystery. Her thoughts came to a brimming halt the moment she felt heated once more upon Naoto sucking one of her breasts.

It’s not that Naoto’s moist lips on her breast felt amazing mind you, rather, she instinctively spread her legs, thanks to Naoto’s hands reaching her inner thighs and navel, bellow her belly button and Naoto’s fingers started to trace there, slowly and softly.

Rise grabbed Naoto’s head, gripping tightly as she lifts her head, mustering up the sheer willpower to not moan so damn loudly, the entire school could hear them. Not that anyone’s there with maybe 1 guard or two (Naoto didn’t really specify). Shuddering at every little act of Naoto upon her exposed self, Rise could only groan and whimper, heat rising inside her with every second that ticks. Her mind blank, given in to her desires as she unconsciously presses against Naoto, slightly dripping from her lower pink lips.

It wasn’t until Naoto pulled back that Rise wanted to scream at Naoto for stopping. How dare she?

Then she lost her breath, a million sensations ringed her head and body, letting out a loud, raw lustful moan by accident; the culprit being Naoto, or rather, her fingers having slid into Rise’s dripping core, gloves were apparently removed at some point that Rise didn’t even notice, not cared.

“Bad Master. No moaning remember?” Naoto smirked, almost glad that Rise broke down. “Now I’m going to punish you.”

Rise didn’t know what Naoto was going to do, but at this point, she didn’t care. Crazed and fed up, she almost begged Naoto to punish her.

And Naoto did. Fingers resumed thrusting into Rise’s core and exploring the girl’s insides. Rise bit her lip hard, holding back those damn moans she wanted to scream at. She stared deep into Naoto’s blue orbs, feeling Naoto’s other hand sliding its way to her behind, gently grabbing her posterior.

And then two fingers went right into her butt hole.

It was harsh, hard, unexpected…

And _blissful._

Rise let out a loud gasp, almost moaning as Naoto pushed against her two holes, thrusting with no remorse as Rise shook wildly, gritting her teeth, tears forming in her eyes as she gets pounded both ways, unable to grasp her senses, having gone wild over it all, and not caring at all.

“Naoto, Naoto, _NAOTO_ …” Rise whispered loudly, moaning slightly, almost unable to hold back as the intense heat felt euphoric, dream-like. Until Naoto hits the climax.

Rise let out a long moan, shaking intensely as her juices drip down from the desk onto the floor, with Naoto removing her fingers slowly. She took a handkerchief from her pocket out and cleaned her fingers, as well as Rise’s mess while Rise regained her breath, still shaking, but lightly as sweat pours from her forehead.

“Well then. I believe we are done.” Naoto smiles at Rise, seemingly quite satisfied. “We should return now Master.” Rise nods quietly.

“…Thank you.” Rise spoke lowly, the gratitude in her voice genuine and strong as she got off the teacher’s desk and took her clothes to the side and started to put them back on. “I know you didn’t have to do that Naoto-kun. To indulge one of my many fantasies…but really, thank you.”

After a thorough observation of the desk and floor and eliminating any evidence of their presence there, Naoto signed in relief, and got up. Hearing Rise speak her gratitude for their rather risque endeavor, Naoto walked up to her and gently presses her lips on Rise’s forehead, lightly caressing her cheek “You’re welcome Rise. I admit, despite my…general outlook for this, I am glad I decided to give in. It was-“ Naoto tried to find the right word for it “-stimulating, to say the least.” She frowned slightly “I am not sure if I am willing to do so again. It was rather risky.”

“…I know.” Rise nods, sighing in defeat. It was a miracle to even get Naoto to agree to this one kink “I’ll…try to keep my fantasies on a more easy-level.”

“That would be most appreciated.” Naoto is glad to hear as such. “I admit, when you first moaned, I thought we would be heard. But it seems the guards were not around to hear anything.”

Rise giggled, finishing getting dressed. “I can’t believe you scouted the school a few days prior just for this. I know I sort of pushed you into it, but I didn’t think you’d actually do it.”

“Well, I was…” flushed cheeks, Naoto averts her gaze from Rise “Sort of… _curious._ To do something so intimate on such a setting, the idea of getting caught…” she couldn’t help but chuckle “It almost reminds me of my own cases at times.”

“Except it wasn’t a case.” Rise smiles “Mmm…want me to cook breakfast tomorrow?”

Naoto shook her head “No…let me. You should rest…once we return to your abode. Next time, its my turn.”

“Pfft-“now that was almost hard to believe. “The detective prince has kinks?”

Now Naoto smiles in return “You’ll have to find out tomorrow.”

“Mou…” Rise pouts, glaring at Naoto, albeit playfully “Fine. Now I’m gonna think about it all night.”

“You have your dreams~’

“I’d rather have the real thing~”

“Hmm, then you shall.”

With that, Naoto guided Rise back to her home.  A change to more casual clothes, and the two girls were resting on Rise’s bed, lights off as Rise cuddles against Naoto.

“Good night Rise.”

“Good night Naoto…” Rise mumbled as she lets sleep overcome her, resting on her girlfriends’ arms…

….

_Rise and Naoto spent a long night together…_


End file.
